


Dream a little dream...

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Shovel Talk, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It still wasn‘t less scary when he walked into his living room and Natasha sat there on a bar stool, wearing a fitting white summer dress and eating an apple. Well, cutting pieces from an apple and then eating it.And then it occured him that Natasha didn‘t had access to his floor, actually.





	Dream a little dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Best. Square. Ever.

It didn‘t really surprised Bucky, that the Avengers were… protective of Clint. Sure, he was a dork but like Tony said, he was _their_ dork. And Bucky also knew that he was far from being stable – on most days he didn‘t even worked like a human being.

So, yes, it didn‘t surprise him when Tony installed upgraded security protocols everywhere ot the way Sam sometimes looked at Clint to see which bruises are new and which aren‘t just to estimate which bruises were normal for Clint. It didn‘t surprised him that Steve told them that they were overreacting while making sure that Bucky had a daily workout that left even Steve and Bucky panting.

Overall? He got it. And he was glad that they did it.

It still wasn‘t less scary when he walked into his living room and Natasha sat there on a bar stool, wearing a fitting white summer dress and eating an apple. Well, cutting pieces from an apple and then eating it.

And then it occured him that Natasha didn‘t had access to his floor, actually.

„Uhm… hey?“

„Hey James.“, she said, still looking more interested in her apple than anything.

„I just wanted to talk to you before I have to go to this gala Fury send me.“

Bucky frowned.

„Fury… isn‘t director anymore, why does he…?“, Bucky started and then fell silent. He wasn‘t, was he?

„Nope. It‘s Coulson, but of course neither you or me know that. But Clint really doesn‘t know it so you will be quiet.“

Slowly, Bucky nodded. What the hell was she playing?

„I just wanted to share this dream with you I had last night. I think I was in the red room again. I don‘t know exactly why I was there, I just knew that I had to do something different than the usual killing.“, she said and Bucky swallowed.

„And then the door opened and they brought in a man. Can‘t really say if I ever met him in real life. But he was there and they told me he hurt someone really important and I should do whatever I think fits the crime. It was really strange because I just _knew_ that he hurt someone I love, so first I broke his bones in his hands, every single one, some twice. And then I carved patterns on his skin with a knife. Strange patterns, for sure, not just straight lines. And I peeled the skin off at a few places. Seriously, this was a really strange dream. I never peeled someone‘s skin off before. Always thought it was cruel, no matter what I did. Can‘t really imagine what the poor guy in my dream did that I thought that would be a fitting punishment.“

Bucky stared at her, the small hairs on his arms and neck standing up. He was fairly sure he was sweating. But Natasha just looked at him and smiled sweetly.

„Anyway, just wanted to share this with you. You‘re not the only one here that can hurt people, so don‘t worry.“

The way she said it. The way she smiled. Bucky wondered if she would laugh at him if he would hide under the bed and never come out again. But then he would have to explain Clint in a few hours why he cancelled their date without even calling because his mobile was on Clint‘s floor.

„Oh, damn. Look at that, already so late. I have to go. Tell Clint I said hi. See you later.“

Bucky swallowed, barely feeling himself nod. 

Well, good that someone looked out for Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawkbingo which you can find here on AO3 and of course on Tumblr.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
